Speakers for outdoor use, including marine and automotive embodiments, can often most conveniently be attached to a tubular or cylindrical support, such as a wake board tow bar, handle bars, roll bars, and the like. Available brackets have particular drawbacks making it inconvenient to use them or results in unreliable attachment of the speaker.